Don't Laugh at Me
by PetPetAngel
Summary: One-Shot! (Implied Yami Bakura x Yuugi) It's a songfic to Don't Laugh at Me. Yuugi's hurt and alone, and vents through song.... Yami Bakura helps and ends up for more than he bargained...


PetPetAngel: A SongFic! YAY! Anyway, it's Don't Laugh at Me. I dunno who sings it though. (Implied Yami no Bakura x Yuugi) Yea, I know I'm nuts... Shame, shame. The Shounen-ai is _sooo_ implied sosmall, it's very hard to know it's Yaoi. Anyway, I'll get on with it. Trespasser?

Trespasser: Disclaimer?

PetPetAngel: Yup.

Trespasser: Why?

PetPetAngel: Guess.

Trespasser: I see.

PetPetAngeldoes not own Yuugioh! So what. She can fantasize. Right? Rated for... Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik!

Don't Laugh at Me

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Summary: Yuugi Motou is an abandoned boy because all his friends like Yami no Yuugi better. Only two people haven't left him. Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik. With a bad past a horrible way to look at life, Yami no Bakura agrees that Yuugi needs to prove a point. Yami no Yuugi isn't better than him, and Yami no Yuugi isn't 'King' or 'Pharaoh'. Leaving Yuugi to choose his own song, the gang is amazed and astonished by Yuugi's performance. But now people need to know one thing...

Maybe it's not right to laugh at someone.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash Same thing

Yami no Yuugi, or Yami for short, spoke amiably with his friends, completely unaware of the glaring brown/crimson eyes that watched him with anger. 'How dare they do that to him!' the person thought furiously. 'You should die Pharaoh, and this time, not because I want you to, because you whole-heartedly _deserve_ to!' Yami no Bakura stared at the small group of friends at the lunch table from the shadows.

'Screw you Pharaoh. Ra dammit die and do the world a big favor!' Bakura was aware of someone sneaking, or trying to sneak up behind him. He ignored them The person spoke with him, but the questions the boy asked were dumb. Yami no Malik stared as well as the happy group of teens.

Yami no Bakura felt himself needing to hurt someone. He growled. Looking to his left, he saw the one boy he knew had the biggest effect on him. Yuugi Motou. The boy was scarred. He had lost so much in so little time. Yami no Bakura was beginning to like the boy, whether as a friend, or something more. He still didn't know. He wanted to help him, Yuugi, but it was proving a point to Yami no Yuugi that really needed to be done.

'Damn Pharaoh. Hurting his Hikari and doing it without any regret whatsoever. May the bastard suffer a slow and painful death. Maybe like before...'

Yuugi Motou sat in the school yard, resting on the branch of a small cherry blossom tree. Looking to his right, he saw Yami no Bakura glaring heartily at hi- his Yami's friends. Whistling sharply so Yami no Bakura could hear, he Yuugi motioned him Yami no Bakura over. Yuugi saw Yami no Bakura smirk in the shadows, and watched the Yami stride calmly over. Not at all intimidated, and not in the least bit bothered, he watched as Yami no Bakura climbed into the tree, and onto another branch.

"I was wondering when you would notice me," Yami no Bakura said. His voice sounded mocking. Yuugi punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Right. I saw you glaring holes into my Yami's skull, and I was wondering, were you trying to lobotomize him?" They heard Yami no Malik crack up below them. "Find it funny," Yuugi called to the ground. Yami no Malik walked into view.

"Hell yeah!" Yami no Bakura snorted in amusement. "So, what ya talking about?"

"Three guesses Genius. First two don't count."

"Pharaoh," Yami no Malik said dully.

"Duh." Yuugi remained silent. 'I wonder if Ra goes against me now? I mean, I lost my friends to my own Yami, I end up a loner, and what else is new, I find comfort in the two psychopaths that tried to kill me. Maybe I'm nuts as well?' Yuugi pondered. 'I wouldn't think otherwise.' He deduced.

"You 'k?" Yuugi shook his head to get his thoughts out and to take in his surroundings. Yami no Bakura stared at him. "Yuugi, you okay?" Yuugi inclined his head. 'He's lying.' Yami no Bakura thought. "Whatever you say. Have you heard of the Karaoke Night the school is hosting?" Yuugi now declined his head. "Thinking of performing?" Yuugi choked.

"What!" Yami no Bakura chuckled.

"I think you have a chance at winning. You, unlike most pathetic mortals in this school, actually have a reason to sing." Yuugi blushed.

"But I'm not even a good singer," Yuugi protested.

"Ever even try," Yami no Malik interjected. Yuugi declined his head. Yami no Malik smirked. "Then how do you know?" Yuugi shrugged, not really caring.

"Come on man! Yami or whatever need to be told that it's not right to do what they're doing! I may be psychotic, but I would never even think about hurting my own Hikari!" Yuugi swallowed.

"Maybe." Yami no Malik groaned. "You'll see what happens."

Yami no Bakura shrugged. 'The Pharaoh needs a good slap in the face with reality.' Hearing the bell ring, he jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. Heading in the direction of his locker, he had a bad feeling. He pushed the feeling aside. Yuugi knew what he was getting into right? Yami no Bakura sighed. Why do all the choices he made in life have to be thought out so thoroughly? Putting back the sneer he was always seen with on his face, he walked into class.

The week breezing by, he barely noticed Yuugi becoming a bit more focused on the world around him. 'Whatever.' When Friday arrived, the Karaoke Night with it, Yami no Bakura headed towards the auditorium where the Karaoke Night was going to be held. Laughing at the failed performances and the few who became paralyzed with stage fright, Yami no Bakura realized he was having a good time. Once again laughing his ass off at Anzu's failed performance, his grin turned into a look of disgust as Yami no Yuugi comforted her. He was surprised (but didn't show it) when they called Yuugi's name.

'He's going through with it!'

"Well... I'll be thoroughly amazed if even a quarter of the people have any idea who I am, but that's beside the point. Tonight I'm going to perform a song called 'Don't Laugh at Me' because a friend suggested that I slap Yami no Yuugi in the face with a touch of reality. Thanks Yami B.! So, ladies and gents, I give you, 'Don't Laugh at Me'!" Yuugi began to sing a song.

_"I'm the Little Boy with glasses,  
The one they call the geek. _  
_A little girl that never smiles,_  
'_Cause I've got braces on my teeth. _  
_And I know how it feels,_  
_To cry myself to sleep..."_

The crowd, Yami no Bakura included, stared at Yuugi in shock, as the emotion behind the song hit them in the face. Yami no Bakura smiled, yes smiled, not smirked, in pride. He had finally gotten Yuugi to speak up for himself! Yuugi had closed his eyes, and still managed to look sad, pouring not only words, but emotions into the song.

_"I'm that kid on every playground,_  
_Whose always chosen last. _  
_A single teenage mother,_  
_Trying to overcome my past._  
_You don't have to be my friend,_  
_But is it too much to ask...?"_

Yami no Bakura shook his head no to himself. He recalled once, when Pharaoh no Baka had called Yuugi selfish. Selfish for wanting friends, _his_ friends. Selfish for taking what he didn't deserve, selfish for taking what Yami didn't have until Yuugi. Yami no Bakura felt like vomiting at the thought. 'Sick bastard.' He turned his eyes away when Yuugi began singing again.

_"Don't laugh at me,_  
_Don't call me names. _  
_Don't get your pleasure from my pain. _  
_It God's eyes, we're all the same, _  
_Someday we'll all have perfect wings... _  
_Don't laugh at me." _

Yami no Bakura smiled wistfully. What Yuugi was doing was very, very risky. Placing all his emotions right out in the open endangered his sanity. 'Not that I have any sanity left.' He smiled bitterly again. Pharaoh no Baka doesn't deserve to hear this. These... Such strongly felt emotions... Ha! The Pharaoh feeling anything... Ridiculous! The Pharaoh had lost all his humanity! Yuugi continued singing, and Yami no Bakura listened attentively.

_"I'm the cripple on the corner,_  
_You passed me on the street. _  
_I wouldn't be out here begging, _  
_If I had enough to eat. _  
_And don't think I don't notice,_  
_That our eyes never meet..._

_"I lost my wife and little boy, _  
_Someone crossed that yellow line..._  
_The day they laid him in the ground._  
_Is the day I lost my mind._  
_And right now I'm down to holding,_  
_A little cardboard sign._  
_So..." _

Yami no Bakura saw Yami no Malik enter the auditorium, and he assumed that he had been listening to Yuugi's performance. It was a good one, and Yuugi's soft voice didn't really make it sound bad... It may have been an angel singing in that auditorium for Ra's sake! Yami no Malik came up to Yami no Bakura and began talking to him, but he Yami no Bakura paid him Yami no Malik no mind. Yuugi continued.

_"Don't laugh at me, _  
_Don't call me names,_  
_Don't get your pleasure from my pain. _  
_In God's eyes,_  
_We're all the same,_  
_Someday we'll all have perfect wings... _  
_Don't laugh at me." _

Yami no Bakura closed his eyes. 'Wow. He's... really doing this... I can't believe it...' Yami no Bakura opened his eyes again, and noticed Yami no Malik's eyes were now glued to Yuugi's singing form.

_"I'm fat,_  
_I'm thin, _  
_I'm short,_  
_I tall. _  
_I deaf,_  
_I'm blind,_  
_Hey aren't we all...? _

_"Don't laugh at me,_  
_Don't call me names,_  
_Don't get your pleasure from my pain._  
_In God's eyes,_  
_We're all the same, _  
_Someday we'll all have perfect wings...  
__Don't laugh at me..." _

And the music stopped. Yuugi opened his eyes, his lips parted slightly. Yami no Bakura smirked at Yuugi, and winked.

PetPetAngel: I told you the Yaoi would be like, almost unnoticeable. See! Sorry peeps. Just stop by with some R&R, and some of the good ol' two Cs, Constructive Criticism!

Ja Ne!

Sincerely,

PetPetAngel


End file.
